Bullet
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Connor has a girlfriend just like Jack, and he left her behind when he turned to the dark side. She's been living secluded from the world and only talks to Jack. She's pulled in to train with the new Zenith Team with Jack. How will Connor and her both take seeing each other again? Connor/OC
1. The Beginning Of The End

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Connor has a girlfriend just like Jack, and he left her behind when he turned to the dark side. She's been living secluded from the world and only talks to Jack. She's pulled in to train with the new zenith team with Jack. How will Connor and her both take seeing each other again? Connor/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End**

**The Zenith Team- 6 Young superheroes who fought to protect the world from evil.**

**Zoom  
Concussion  
Bullet  
Marksman  
Ace  
Daravia**

**Led by Captain Zoom and his brother Concussion, alongside Bullet; The Team saved many lives.**

"**TEAM ZENITH!"**

**The government sought to enhance the team's powers using Gamma-13 radiation.**

**Zoom got faster.**

**Bullet got stronger.**

**But the Gamma turned Concussion to the Dark Side.**

**He turned on his own team, and his own girlfriend.**

**Zoom lost his powers. And his brother.**

**Bullet lost hope. And her last family.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A screen showing a picture of Concussion with 12 days in counting.

Concussion was coming back.

The General, Larraby, was handed a file.

"Zoom and Bullet are the only ones that can stop him. Go to Long Beach, evaluate their conditions, and bring them back here."

* * *

**Mackenzie POV**

I groaned, got up out of bed. I sighed, and stood up and stretched.

I looked at the bed side table that had a picture of me and Connor.

I shook my head, and slid on some light blue ripped up jeans with a white tank top, and white vans with Connor's old black zip-up hoodie.

I slid on the locket that Connor had got me, and I put my hair up in a ponytail, and walked out of my apartment.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Mackenzie Anne Rogers AKA Bullet. They named me that because I can turn bullets to dust, and well make anything turn to dust, and I can use telepathy. Since most modern weapons were guns, I came in handy in the Zenith team. I had a boyfriend by the name of Connor. He led the Zenith team with his brother Zoom who was my best friend. I also had another friend- Ace. She was Jack's girlfriend. We were close. Then the Gamma started. The Gamma made me stronger, and I can lift a building if I wanted. I can have 30 or more bullets flying at me, and they can turn to dust in thin air. Zoom got faster, Ace also became stronger, and it turned Connor evil. The last I saw of him, he pushed me out of a window when I was about to tell him some important news- I was pregnant. But when he pushed me out of the window, I landed on my stomach, and it killed the baby. I had been in a coma for 3 years. I woke up, and the baby was dead, Connor was gone, the team was killed except for Zoom, and I hadn't aged a day. I haven't aged in 30 years. I look like an 18 year old when in fact, I'm 48. No one knows why I haven't aged. Even I don't know.

I ran down the street to _Slow Jack's Race Shack- You can't rush speed._

I rolled my eyes at the sign, and ran into the store and Jack was coming out of the back room, and I sat on a stool and said, "Mornin'."

"Hey Mac," Jack said, and I gave a small smile and he grabbed a banana put it in a cup, with chocolate syrup, ice cream, and water.

He winked at me, and then looked around, and sped up his finger, and stuck in his cup, and sped it up, and it started vibrating, and he mixed his drink with his finger.

I gagged, and made my own drink- chocolate milkshake.

Then Jack's eyes widened, and I looked out the window, and there was a chick in a saucy green dress, and I said, "She's pretty."

Jack nodded, and went and stood at the entrance of the shack, and I listened in on what the chick was doing, and I heard, "OK he's looking come now."

My head snapped up, and I watched the chick.

She started walking across the street as a car started coming towards her. God, she's an idiot.

"There's a car coming lady," I heard Jack say.

"Hey look out!" Jack said, and the lady pretended to be hit by the car. I could tell that she wasn't hit.

I rolled my eyes, and drank my milkshake.

Jack went out to the street to help her, and I rolled my eyes as he started to bring the chick in the shop.

I walked out and leaned against the door frame.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Jack asked, and the chick said, "That guy almost killed me."

"Watch out for-"

Then the chick slipped, and fell.

"-Grease." Jack said, and I shook my head, and Jack went to help her up again.

"I should've talked to you about those grease spots." Jack said.

"Come on, get up," Jack said.

Jack helped up the chick, and a car came up and parked.

Then people got out of the car and- wait a second- Grant?

"Hello Zoom," Grant said, and before Jack could correct it I walked over with my hands in my pockets saying, "It's Jack. He hates being called that."

"OK, Jack, it's good to see ya," Grant said, and looked at me and said, "You haven't aged a day, Bullet."

"Nope, and it's Mackenzie to you." I said, and walked back into the room.

"Wow, you got old," I heard Jack say, and I smiled a little.

"What's happened to Mackenzie? She used to be so-"

"-Happy?" Jack said cutting off Grant.

"Yeah," Grant said.

"Connor leaving," Jack said leaving it at that.

I walked out of the room and said, "What are you doing here Grant?"

"W-we're starting up a new team," Grant said.

I raised an eyebrow. A new Zenith team?

"Men's slow pitch softball?" Jack asked, and I chuckled.

They laughed, and I gave them all looks. Weirdoes.

They immediately stopped laughing, and Grant said, "Nope, a new Zenith team."

I knew it.

"You can't be serious," Jack said.

"We are serious Mr. Shepard," the chick said.

"Why is the green dress talking?" I asked.

"I'm a psychologist," The chick said, and I nodded, and went to get my milkshake.

"This is Ms. Holloway, she works with me," Grant said.

I came back out, still not getting close to anybody.

"Yes, and despite the theatrics which were not my idea by the way," She pointed towards grant while saying this, "You two are the only ones who can help us. You two are the only superheroes left."

"Somebody's been giving you the wrong information." Jack said, and I nodded.

"So if you excuse me, I got work to do. So does Mackenzie," Jack said, and I nodded, and I walked over to my favorite car, a Camaro.

"We're here to take you back. Not to invite you back, and we were authorized to use whatever means necessary." Grant said, and I narrowed my eyes.

Grant pulled out a gun, and I stood up, and Holloway said, "You can't shoot him!"

Then Grant pulled the trigger, and it hit the top of the building, and it hit Jack in the shoulder. Thank God, it was only a tranquilizer.

"Nice," I said, and Holloway said, "Sorry."

Then Jack passed out, and one of the other agents pulled out a real gun.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "More tranquilizers?"

They pulled the trigger, and I felt my eyes turn into slits, the bullets stopped in mid-air right before hitting me, and I made it turn into dust.

Holloway and the agents were in shock. I rolled my eyes and said, "He lost his powers. I didn't."

Grant said, "Mackenzie we'll let you go. I promise."

"I don't want to be let go. I want to know why you're making a new team," I said.

"I'll tell you when we make it to the base. OK?" I narrowed my eyes and said, "Fine."

I then got in the car after an agent, and sat in the middle.

Then I got ready for an annoyingly long car ride.

* * *

**Skip To Base**

"Zoom, Zoom, welcome back to Area 52." Grant said waking up Jack.

I sat in the corner in a chair with my knees up to my chest.

This place was bringing back many unwanted memories.

I looked at the hallway, and saw Connor and I messing around.

I shook my head, and turned to Jake who was restrained in another chair in the middle of the room.

"Thank you Grant for bringing me back to the place that I've been avoiding for the past 30 years." Jack said, and I nodded and said, "Same here."

"Uh, as I see it you have 2 choices. One is to stay here, and the other is to go directly to prison." Grant said, and I rolled my eyes.

"How long in prison?" I asked.

Grant cleared his throat and said, "We are also willing to pay you both 500,000 dollars."

"You know you could've said that instead of shooting me with a dart." Jack said.

"He has a point." I said, and Jack nodded in agreement.

Then Grant started twitching. He still does that?

They unhooked Jack, and I stood up, and stuck my hands in Connor's jacket's pockets, and we walked off into the hallway, and I heard, "Mr. Shepard, Ms. Rogers!"

I turned around with Grant and Jack, and it was Holloway and she said, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you two have come aboard."

She then slipped.

"Oh, it's you," Jack said once she slipped, and I rolled my eyes, and Jack helped her up.

"Do you have an inner ear problem or something?" Jack asked, and I smirked.

"Uh, Zoom-"

"-Jack," Jack said cutting off Grant.

"Right, Jack, Ms. Holloway's our leading researcher in the late superhuman abilities. She'll be in charge of training the new Zenith team," Grant said, and I muttered, "Course she is."

"She's also quite a fan of you both," Grant said, and I hid behind Jack. I never liked my fans. Because one time we were at a signing for the comic books, and well, a guy brought a gun to see if I could actually turn them to dust. Trust me; I did when he shot the damn gun at me. Connor was so pissed, it was actually quite funny. That guy went to jail.

"I have every issue of Captain Zoom and his amazing team," Holloway said.

Creepy.

"Most of them still in their original plastic sleeves," Holloway said.

I turned to her and said, "How do you read them then?"

She looked at me and said, "You don't."

I looked at her in shock, and shook my head. You never pass up a good comic just because it's rare. Geez, you miss out then.

"You still have that green dress?" Jack asked her and rolled my eyes. Boys.

"I even have the 5th anniversary edition- Zoom VS. The Atomic melt. I have it in Japanese, German, Farsi, Hindi, and Brail." Holloway said.

My eyes widened considerably.

"How about that green dress? Still have that?" Jack asked, and I hit him on the back of the head.

Then we went into the control room and I looked at Jack and said, "What are we doing here?"

Before Jack got to answer Grant yelled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

Grant gestured to us, and said, "The return of Zoom and Bullet."

They all started clapping, and I turned around and said, "Fuck 500,000 dollars."

Jack grabbed the back of Connor's hoodie, and pulled me back over.

Jack said, "For a show of hands who here does not live with their mom in their basement."

Grant laughed, and Grant was the only one that raised his hand.

Wow.

"We have assembled a group of 10 special candidates. The extent of their abilities is still unknown. Like it was when your team arrived." Holloway said. I nodded.

"We wanted your help in choosing the ones that would be good for a new Zenith team." Grant said. We walked up to a window, and Jack said, "Well for half a million dollars in cash and prizes, let's take a look at those contestants."

We looked at the 'contestants' and they were bringing in kids.

"Is this a joke?" I asked Holloway.

She shook her head no and Jack said, "What are we forming a spelling bee?"

"I assure you they are all quite gifted," Holloway said, and I said, "They're just kids, what powers could they have?"

"I haven't heard or read anything about a Gamma event," Jack said.

"There weren't any, my medals in psychophysiology, have made Gamma treatments obsolete. I believe we can develop their abilities far beyond the effects of the Gamma-13 days and we can do it safely and naturally." Holloway said.

I nodded in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off there for a minute," Jack said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Times have changed, Zoom." Grant said.

"Well they better be able to-"

"-do some mind-blowing stuff." Jack said interrupting me.

I rolled my eyes, and I leaned on the railing. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I sat next to Jack, and we sat in-between Holloway and Grant.

1st:

There was a chick blinking fast.

Jack and I just looked at her.

Grant's eyes started twitching, and I couldn't help but laugh. That still got me after 30 years.

I leaned my head on the table, and took deep breaths.

"What is this? She's blinking fast," Jack said, and I leaned up, and cleared my throat.

"She was better in the audition," Holloway said.

I nodded and said, "Can't get much better than that."

"I am a little cooler," Grant said, and Jack and I looked at him like, _Really?_

I got the file and stamped, Rejected on it. I passed it to Grant.

* * *

2nd:

A kid walked up, and he was chewing bubble gum and was relaxed. I liked him.

"Yo dude," Jack said, and I smacked him on the back of the head.

Then the kid turned invisible.

"Now ya see him, now ya don't," Jack said, and I looked at my nails and said, "I can see him perfectly fine."

"That's because you have your hearing, seeing, thingy." Jack said, and the kid reappeared, and looked at me in shock. I guess because I could see him.

Then I got handed the file, and I stamped approved on it.

* * *

3rd:

There was another kid, and he stuffed paper in his mouth, and I raised an eyebrow.

A scientist came up with a speedometer.

He then put a pen up to his mouth, and started shooting spit balls out at a rapid rate.

They all landed on the right side of Jack's face.

And Holloway and I laughed.

"Pass the hand-sanitizer please," Jack said, and I handed it to him, still laughing, and I got handed the file and I stamped rejected on it.

* * *

4th:

There was a cute little girl next, and she said, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP,"

"Stop that," Jack said to her. And I turned to him.

"You're singing the alphabet, that's not a super power, and your voice is average not super." Jack said.

"It is to super," The little girl said, and I grabbed my coffee off the table, before she threw the table across the room, and it broke into pieces.

I smiled because I got my coffee.

"Can we get another table in here please, right away?" Grant said.

I got handed the file, and I stamped approved on it.

* * *

5th:

Then there was a teenage girl, who was kind of like me, and she levitated a glass of water, and she threw it so it broke on the wall.

I smiled at her. I liked her.

"Wee ooh wee ooh." Jack said, and I wacked him on the back of the head, and the chick said, "I see things."

"Do you see dead people?" Jack asked, and I wacked him on the back of the head again.

"I see you suffer from a massive inferiority complex." She said.

I smiled at her, and Jack leaned over to Holloway and said, "Tried to hide that so well."

This time I pushed Jack out of his chair.

I grabbed the file, and stamped approved on it.

* * *

6th:

"I am Jupiter the gas giant," The next kid said, and Holloway, Jack, Grant and I all said, "NO!"

He then let the nastiest fart ever heard.

Oh God, the smell.

I gagged, and said, "Are you sure nothing came out with that?"

I got handed the file, and I stamped rejected on the kid's face. Then jack grabbed the stamp and stamped everywhere on this kid. I rolled my eyes and handed the file to Grant.

* * *

7th:

Then another kid came up and he stood there. He was a fairly large kid, but he seemed nice.

Then Jack had to say, "Is he doing it, or he just naturally that chubby?"

The kid got mad, and then suddenly his foot got so huge. Like a balloon.

The kid's sock and shoe came off and when I turned to Grant, the sock was on his face.

Then he did his head, and Holloway and I said, "That is so cool!"

I got handed the file, and I stamped, Approved on it.

* * *

8th:

Another kid came up, and he started blowing a bubble. With his snot.

Oh, dear lord.

I pulled Connor's hoodie up and over my head.

I didn't want to see what happened when the bubble popped.

Then it popped. I opened my hoodie, and it had gotten all over Grant.

I could help it, and I cracked up. Jack joined me.

* * *

"Ms. Holloway, I would like to introduce the trainees to their new instructor." Grant said.

I was standing next to Jack in the control room, and I said, "Can we go after this?"

"No," Grant said, and I sighed.

"I would love to, ready?" Holloway asked us.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Jack said sarcastically. I smiled.

"K," Holloway said, and Jack and I followed her to another room.

* * *

We walked into another room, and Holloway said, "Children, I would like to formally introduce you to two great people, Mr. Jack Shepard, and Ms. Mackenzie Rogers."

Then Jack let out loud burp, and I patted him on the back and said, "Nice going."

All the kids made faces.

"Sorry, I don't remember eating that," Jack said.

"Yeah, you don't eat, you inhale," I said.

"Great man, or washed up loser?" Invisible boy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's a fine line," Jack said.

I raised an eyebrow said to Jack, "God, you're an idiot."

"Nice kid; the long hair and the James Dean angst just a package with you?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Shepard and Ms. Rogers are uniquely qualified to be your instructors, and now they'll tell you why." Holloway said, and I sighed and Holloway nodded at me and Jack, and I said, "What are you expecting me to tell them?"

Holloway nodded and I said, "No thanks, I'm good."

Holloway rolled her eyes and Jack said, "Oh yeah, kids, do you have any idea of what you're doing here or why?"

"ME!" Cindy (I think that's what her name is) said.

"Come on, come on, me!" Cindy said, and I coughed a little, and sat on the edge of a desk in the middle that no one was sitting at.

"Alright, the little one," Jack said, and I face-palmed.

"We were brought here in super-secret, because we were selected as a few group of kids, because we're really special, and they need special kids for a special course, that's what miss Holloway said." Cindy said.

"I don't think I've ever heard anybody use that many specials in a sentence." Jack said.

I chuckled, and Dylan (I think) said, "She actually worked it in there one more time then Collins did. But it's all a lie; we're here because we're different."

"Dylan, don't tell her that," Summer (I think) said.

Then all the kids got into an argument.

"OK, children," Holloway said. That didn't work. I then brought my fist down on the desk really loudly and said, "LISTEN!"

They all shut up, and Holloway said, "Thank you Bullet."

I immediately stood up, and said, "I'm out of here after that comment."

I started walking to the exit, when I heard Jack say, "Do it for him."

I clenched my eyes shut and said, "No more calling me that, and if you mention him again, I'm gonna punch you in the face."

Holloway nodded, Jake gulped, and I sat down in my spot.

"OK, maybe this'll help. I spent a lot of time here at camp secret, so did Mackenzie, when we were just about your age, and you know what… it pretty much ruined our lives." Jack said, and I was now full out grinning.

"Mr. Shepard," Holloway said.

"Hey the military, would like you to be just like Mackenzie and I. You have to work hard and focus, but most of all and most important, you're gonna need massive doses of Gamma-13 addmition, so let's wail in that big machine, and zap the little guys." Jack said, and I shook my head.

"Mr. Shepard, Mr. Shepard, hallway," Holloway said.

"Right, let's go to the hallway, you guys are gonna want to slip into that lead underwear you're gonna wanna protect your privates." Jack said, and I shuddered at the memory. Those things were awkward.

"Mackenzie, you can watch the kids." Holloway said.

"Wait, what?" I asked her.

"Watch them for a couple of minutes you'll be fine." Holloway said.

Then Jack and Holloway walked out of the room, and I gulped, and all the kids looked at me.

They all just kept looking at me, and Grant came in and said, "Bullet-"

"-Mackenzie," I snapped.

"Sorry, I have something to show you, and Jack." Grant said, and I sighed and stood up. Then Holloway came in with her Zoom comics. I started walking a little faster.

* * *

Jack and I were in the locker room of our team. I walked over to my locker, it was right next to Connor's.

"Grant, what are we doing here?" Jack asked, and I opened up Connor's locker. It was still the way it was, last time I saw it. Messy.

"Let me show you something," Grant said, and opened up another locker, it was glowing.

"Wow," Jack said.

I tuned them out, and looked at Connor's locker, and there were pictures of me and him everywhere. There were us when we were at Six Flags, one when we were in a photo booth, and one on my 18th birthday.

I took the last picture Connor and I ever had taken together, when were in the Gamma-13 room getting prepped.

I picked it up, and I felt tears going down my eyes. That was the last time I actually saw, **my** Connor; nice, sweet, caring, loving, and protective.

I sighed, and wiped my eyes, and I felt someone looking at me.

I turned around, and Jack saw me, and hugged me.

"It'll be okay," Jack said. I sighed, and said, "I just miss him, ya know."

Jack nodded and said, "Let's go get lunch. I bet they still have your favorite cake."

I chuckled and said, "Alright."

I grabbed the picture and shut the door, and we walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Holloway POV**

I placed the Zoom comics down in front of Tucker, Dylan, Summer, and Cindy.

"Oh cool, Zoom comics," Tucker said.

"Oh no tucker wait!" I yelled, and said, "Do not touch this, this is a first edition. Don't even touch the sleeve."

"Now everyone please, put on your PH balancing anti-bacterial gloves," I said.

Then the kids just opened them without putting on the gloves.

"Or not," I said.

"Why are you giving us these?" Summer asked.

"Well, I'm not giving them to you, I'm showing them to you because yesterday, you asked me yesterday why Ms. Rogers, and Mr. Shepard were great people. Well, this is why they're great people." I said, and I held up a comic book.

"Because they collect comic books," Dylan said.

"No, because they are the comic books. Mr. Shepard is Captain Zoom, Ms. Rogers is Bullet. And these comics are a record of what Zoom, Bullet, and their team have done to protect man-kind. Zoom was the Team leader, faster than quicksilver, the flash, and superman, all together. Bullet could make something turn to dust with just one look, she was the one that saved the team most of the time from assaults of bullets. She also has telepathy and super-strength." I said.

"No way," Tucker said.

"Way," I said.

* * *

**Mackenzie POV**

I had a piece of cake in my mouth, and I was talking to Jack when I heard, "You're Captain Zoom and Bullet!"

"Do something fast," Tucker said, and Jack said, "Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"You don't look like a super-hero." Cindy said, and I smiled, and leaned my head on the palm of my hand. I was enjoying this.

"I don't, are you serious?" Jack asked while spitting cream-of-wheat out of his mouth.

"You know why, because I'm not a superhero, there's no such thing as superheroes. No matter what people around here have told you, you are not superheroes." Jack said, and Tucker said, "We're superheroes?"

Then they did this sort of handshake thing, and Jack said, "You're definitely white kids, I'll tell you that."

"Do we get names and costumes?" Cindy asked.

"Excuse me, what's your name again?" Jack asked.

"Cindy Collins age 6." Cindy said.

"Cindy Collins: Age 6, this isn't a parade, or a Girl Scout jamboree, or some sleepover, it's a military installation. You get military stuff, functional ware. You see this," Jack said, and started vibrating his finger, "I used to be able to move my entire body that fast, so they put in a poly carbonated suit. That way I didn't vibrate out of my clothes." Jack said.

I laughed and said, "That was actually a really funny looking suit."

Cindy then raised her hand Jack said, "You've got to stop doing that."

"Can my superhero costume be a tutu?" Cindy asked, and I started choking on my cake, and coughed it up, and Jack said, "Are you even trying to listen to me?"

"So what are they gonna make us do?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know dude let me think about that for just a minute." Jack said, and I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of the head, and Dylan said, "And you're supposed to be training us. Give me a break."

I spoke up and said, "Way to ruin the moment."

Tucker and Cindy turned to me. Oh crap.

Then I heard, "Mackenzie Rogers AKA Bullet to training room 3 for testing."

I groaned, and said, "This is what happens when you don't age or lose your powers."

I stood up and Tucker, Cindy, Summer, and Dylan were watching me.

"Wanna watch?" I asked them, and Cindy and Tucker followed, and so did Dylan and Summer after a second.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, and walked out of the cafeteria.

They followed behind me and Summer asked, "Why do you look so young?"

I turned and walked backwards and said, "I ask myself the same question every day."

"Do you know what they're gonna make us do?" Dylan asked me, and I stopped and said, "If I knew, I would've already told you. I'm not like Jack."

I started walking again, and Tucker said, "So what can you turn to dust?"

"Pretty much this whole building and anything in it," I said, "And that includes the people in it."

We reached training room 3, and Holloway and Grant were in there, and said, "Alright, what do I do?"

Grant opened a locked door, and I placed Connor's jacket in Grant's hands and said, "Be careful with it."

He nodded, and I walked down the steps to the room, and there was bullet proof glass, and holes in the wall. No way, this was my old training room.

I waved at the kids, and Tucker and Cindy looked excited, and I said, "I'm ready whenever you are!"

Grant nodded and said through the speaker, "Just do what you always do. Find your happy place."

I nodded, and closed my eyes, and relaxed. I thought of Connor, Jack, Ace, Daravia, Marksman, and Ace all of us just hanging out in our lounge, with Jack holding Ace, Connor holding me, and Marksman flirting with Daravia.

I smiled, and heard the first shot fired, and my eyes snapped open, and they changed, and I stopped the bullet right in front of my face, and I heard the kid's gasps.

They haven't even seen the best part.

I dropped the bullet and my eyes changed back and I said, "Make it harder Grant."

Grant said through the speaker, "That was just a warm-up."

Then bullets started firing rapidly, and it all went in slow motion for me, and I saw one, and stopped it, and saw another, stopped it, saw another, stopped it, saw another, stopped it, saw another, stopped it, that went about 30 more times and Grant stopped, and my eyes were still holding the bullets there, and I said, "Grant, you got this on tape right?"

Grant said through the speaker, "Yeah."

"Good," I said, and at the same time turned all 36 bullets to dust.

I blinked, and, my eyes turned back to normal, and I opened them, and said, "How'd I do?"

"That was awesome!" I heard Tucker say.

The door opened, and I walked up the steps, and Grant handed me Connor's hoodie, and I said, "Thanks."

Grant nodded and said, "It's good to have you back Bullet."

I nodded, and said, "It's Mackenzie."

I then walked out of the room with the kids following me.

"That was so cool!" Tucker said. I smiled and said, "Thanks."

I walked them to their rooms since it was time about 10 o'clock at night.

Summer was the last and she said, "Can I talk to you about something?"

I nodded, and said, "Follow me."

I walked to my room, and walked in, and it was still like it was before Connor and I left.

They had replaced the window that I was tossed out of thank God.

I sighed, and sat on the bed, and Summer sat in a chair and I said, "What's up?"

"What really happens here?" Summer asked me.

I shrugged and said, "I've lived here my whole life, well when I was younger, and I didn't know what went on then. All I know is one day, the Government came in, and said they wanted to enhance our powers. The dosed us all with Gamma-13. I got dosed the most. Don't know why, but I did. I was stronger and faster. But I was fine otherwise than that. Then Concussion happened," I said.

"Who's Concussion?" Summer asked, and I stood up, grabbed a comic and a picture, and handed them both to her.

"He was my best friend," I said.

Summer looked at the pictures, and said, "It seems you two were really close."

"We were, until he got dosed." I said. I sat cross legged on my bed, and said, "I was just talking to him, and he seemed perfectly fine. Then all the sudden, his eyes turned red, and he didn't look… sane, anymore. He tossed me out of a window. That one to be exact," I said and pointed to the window that was new.

"Seriously?" Summer asked me shocked. I nodded and said, "I didn't realize what had happened, until I was half-way to the ground. Ace, Jack's girlfriend who could fly, found me on the ground face first unconscious. I was barely alive."

"What happened then?" Summer asked me.

I looked at her in the eye and said, "I was in a coma for 3 years. When I woke up Concussion was gone, the team was dead except for Jack, Jack had lost his powers, and I hadn't aged a day."

Summer was in shock I think.

"It's time for you to get to sleep," I said, and walked her to her room.

She smiled at me and said, "I'm sorry about what happened."

I smiled at her and said, "Summer, it was 30 years ago. I got over it."

She smiled at me, and went inside, and I walked away and said, "I got over it, but I didn't get over what I lost."

* * *

**AN: It's a freakishly long chapter, I know.**

**I hope you liked it.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Training Day

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Connor has a girlfriend just like Jack, and he left her behind when he turned to the dark side. She's been living secluded from the world and only talks to Jack. She's pulled in to train with the new zenith team with Jack. How will Connor and her both take seeing each other again? Connor/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Training**

**Mackenzie POV**

I was sitting with Summer in the training room, and Jack had just walked in, and tossed a bunch of M&M's in front of us, and I smiled when Summer made a smiley face with them, and moved the face.

But she was laughing so hard, she lost concentration.

Jack then tossed some in front of me, and I rolled my eyes and made a volcano erupting.

I turned around, and wrote in my journal, and jack said, "Mac, why are you writing that?"

I turned around, and the M&M's had written what I had wrote, and I realized that, Jack now knew that had been pregnant.

I stood up and walked out of the room quickly.

"You were pregnant?" Jack asked following me.

I turned around and said, "That's why I saw him first. I was just about to tell him, and then his eyes turned red, and… and… he wasn't, **him **anymore. You might be hurt on what you lost. God, I know you love Ace and Concussion, but at least you tried protecting them. I was in a crater in the ground. I didn't even have a chance. I should be dead."

I was now crying, and I ran out of the room, and into mine.

* * *

**Later**

I crossed my arms and stood behind the wall that didn't have glass.

Dylan came on, and disappeared, and I raised an eyebrow as I watched him walk off.

I chuckled, and Holloway said, "It's unbelievable. It's as if he's not even there."

I smiled and said, "Because he isn't."

"Oh, he escaped again. SECURITY, CODE DYLAN!" Grant said, and he turned to me and said, "Please?"

I nodded, and followed Dylan.

* * *

**Next Day**

I smiled as Jack threw the ball, and the kids hit it.

I laughed as Jack got hit in the eye.

Then Cindy came up in a hula outfit.

I motioned for everyone to back up, and they all stepped back.

Then Cindy hit the ball, and it went through a window.

"SCATTER!" Jack yelled, and we all ran away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

**Later**

I walked through the walls trying to catch up with the gang, and Cindy came running after me in a tutu.

She ran ahead of me, and grabbed Jack's hand.

Jack kept shaking her off, and Jack said, "I don't want to hold your hand."

Then he went super strength, and I chuckled.

"Ow, ow, ow, my hand," Jack said, "That was quite painful."

I stepped forward and said, "That was the point."

She gave him the puppy dog look, and he said, "Alright, ok, gentle."

"What did I tell you about costumes?" Jack asked.

"It's not a costume. It's my perfective gear." Cindy said, and Jack said, "How's a ballerina outfit gonna protect you?"

"Are you crazy who wants to be a ballerina?" Cindy asked, and Jack turned around and mouthed, 'What did I do?'

I shrugged.

"Other ballerinas." I said.

We walked into the lab, and I saw a gun go off, and I smirked, turning the bullet to dust, and walked over to the guys.

I then saw the one and only Mr. Pibb.

"Oh my God," I said smiling.

"Is that you Mr. Pibb?" Jack asked, and I smiled and said, "Do you recognize us?"

He nodded, and Jack said, "How you doing buddy?"

He held his hand out, and Pibb gave him a handshake.

"Mr. Pibb?" Summer asked.

"That's what we named him," Jack said.

"We didn't have any friends down here, so they built us one. He used to get us candy or sodas," I said.

"You were nice to him," Summer said touching Mr. Pibb.

"Do you have to touch things to understand them?" Jack asked.

"Not always," Summer said.

"What's he thinking about now?" I asked.

"He thinks Jack has had an increase in mass," Summer said, and I laughed.

"Mr. Pibb," Jack said looking at himself.

"It's impossible to know what he thinks because his program is a rudomentium 15 system," grant said, "He doesn't have thoughts."

I turned to Grant and said, "I suppose you don't have thoughts of what your life would be like as a figure skater."

They all laughed, and I smirked crossing my arms.

Grant's eye twitched, and he said, "Well then, I'll just leave you kids in the capable hands of Jack Shepard, and Mackenzie Rogers."

He then left the room.

"You do that Grant, and we'll take care of 'em," Jack said, and he turned to me and said, "Area 51 Space Craft."

I grinned and said, "Oh yeah."

"Mr. Pibb is that old Rammer still down in the hanger?" Jack asked.

Pibb nodded, and I said, "Come on. We gotta hurry."

"Got the keys?" Jack asked, and Pibb did a sort of electronic chuckle.

I ran through the halls, and we went into the hanger, and I grinned as we stood in front of the door.

Alright, Pibb, knock off the security cameras, and open the door." Jack said, and I grinned, and bounced up and down on my feet.

Jack smiled at me, and the door opened.

I ran over to the light switch, and Jack said, "Okay, guys, stand right here. Meet Mac's best friend while she was here. Otherwise than me of course."

I rolled my eyes, and I turned on the light.

They all said, "Woah."

"It's the flying saucer from Area 51! It exists!" Tucker said, and I scoffed and said walking over, "Ha! They stole it from us."

"We rebuilt it the best we could as could when it crashed in the late 40s." Jack said, and I smiled walking over to it.

"It's really awesome," Tucker said.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Dylan said, and I crossed my arms smiling.

"Yeah, it's really cool," I said.

"Is this what's going to take us to all of our superhero gigs? I'm getting goose-bumps," Dylan said, and I laughed.

* * *

Jack was driving, and I was trying to figure out the puzzle. But it didn't help when he suddenly stopped.

"I gotta stabilize this thing," Jack said.

"No, really?" I asked.

"Why can't you figure out the puzzle?" Jack asked.

"It's been 30 years genius," I snapped, and turned to the puzzle.

"Can I try?" Tucker asked, and Jack said, "You wanna drive?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, and I said, "Oh no."

"You wanna sit down there, and put your hands in the green and blue slime," Jack said, and I shook my head remembering the first time I drove this thing.

"How do you make it go faster?" Cindy asked.

"There's the problem," I said.

"We never really figured this thing out," Jack said.

"It only goes 20mph," I said.

"Maybe there's less to figure out than there is to understand," Summer said, and I gave her a look, and she shrugged.

Then Tucker came upon some cows, and said, "Hey, barbecue, to go."

He then picked up the cow, and I said, "Tucker-"

"-Put the cow back," Jack said finishing my sentence.

"But I'm hungry," Tucker said, and I felt my eyes widen as I saw the cow in the ship.

"Tucker," I said.

"Alright," Tucker said, and put the cow back. Upside down.

* * *

We went to Wendy's, and I said, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Hey, hey, hey, watch the uh-"

Dylan was cut off by us hitting the lamp post.

"-Lamp-post," Dylan said sighing.

I just looked at Jack and said, "Told you so."

"Hello, welcome to Wendy's, may I take your order please," The dude said, and I said, "Poor guy."

Everybody was spitting out stuff, and I chuckled, and Jack looked at me for help, and I said, "GUYS! SHUT UP!"

They all shut up, and then Tucker said, "Uh, 6 frosties."

"Oh, yeah," They all said, and I shook my head, and then Tucker said, "Alright, what's everyone else drinking?"

I felt my mouth open, and I shook my head.

Then the thing kind of died, and I said, "Shit."

Then Jack started it up, and we came around, and the dude looked scared.

Poor guy.

Pibb grabbed the stuff, and Cindy said, "We come in Peace."

I smiled, and gave Cindy a thumbs up.

Then we drove back to the base.

* * *

We got out, and well, Holloway looked pissed.

I sighed, grabbed my bag, and hitch-hiked out of there. Fast.

I let Jack handle it, pushing the kids a little faster.

I rolled around in bed not being able to sleep.

Connor was usually next to me.

I sighed, and got up.

I walked over to the closet, and opened it.

All of Connor's stuff was still there. I couldn't take it.

I sighed, grabbed his favorite shirt, and put it over my head, and slid back in bed.

I just needed him right now.

* * *

**Connor POV**

I moved closer to home.

To the girl I loved.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	3. His Name Was Connor

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Connor has a girlfriend just like Jack, and he left her behind when he turned to the dark side. She's been living secluded from the world and only talks to Jack. She's pulled in to train with the new zenith team with Jack. How will Connor and her both take seeing each other again? Connor/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 3- His Name Was Connor**

**Mackenzie POV**

The kids walked into the 'Paintball room.'

"Welcome to the fully operational, J100, mission simulator. It is imperative that you learn to avoid enemy fire, like Bullet," Grant said, and I glared at him.

"More advanced than in your day, huh?" Grant asked, and I said, "In our day we had that British guy named, was it Ben?"

Jack nodded and said, "He threw sticks at us."

"What are the holes for?" Tucker asked.

"Funny you ask that, that's the first question people ask," Grant said.

"Our technician is Dick. Uh, Dick," Grant said, and I looked at the guy who had bruises all over him.

"Um, the holes are for firing the paintballs," Dick said.

"Alright, I'm outta here," Dylan said, went invisible, and walked out of the room.

I sighed, opened the door, and went down following him.

This got boring.

* * *

I watched in shock, as Grant pricked Tucker's finger, and Tucker said, "Ow."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Grant said, and I said, "Liar."

Grant glared at me, but Cindy said, "Meanie," and pushed him all the way down the hall.

He slammed into a bunch of security guys, and I said, "Let's go. Now."

We then walked away.

* * *

I winced as the kids got pummeled by the simulator.

That's gotta hurt.

I finally had enough, and made all the paintballs stop hitting the kids.

They all smiled at me, and I nodded, and said to Grant, "Turn it off."

He nodded, and Dick turned the machine off.

* * *

"That was ridiculous," Summer said, and Tucker said, "That was bad."

"I thought it was fun," Cindy said, and started jumping on the couch.

I smiled and said, "Have any of you ever gone playing paintball?"

They all looked at me and said, "No."

I smiled and said, "Try that but they're actually aiming for you."

The kids winced, and then Jack walked in with food.

"Hey guys, I shut down our robot buddy, and I got you some snacks," Jack said, and set them all down.

"I got mine already, thanks," Tucker said, and bit into the chocolate bar I gave him.

"You guys look like modern art," Jack said, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Not helping."

"Come on, how do you guys think the training went?" Jack said.

"Oh please, like you care," Summer said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, chill out a little bit, I'm not the one who dropped you off at the military base you know," Jack said, and I looked between the two.

"No, you didn't drop us off here, but you're supposed to teach us," Summer said, "At least Mackenzie's trying. Thanks for all the training captain. You don't care about us."

"She's right," Tucker said, and I raised both eyebrows, "I got hit with so many paintballs I've got more bruises than skin."

"Mr. Shepard, you care about us, right?" Cindy asked, and I looked at Jack.

"I brought cake," Jack said, and I face-palmed.

"Don't be fooled Cindy, he only cares about himself," Summer said, and I stood up and said, "Let's get you cleaned off."

I took the girls to the bathroom, and sat Cindy on the counter, and started cleaning off her face.

Summer stood beside me doing the same but to herself.

"You are about us, right?" Cindy asked me, and I smiled and said, "Yeah, shortie."

She smiled, and hugged me, and I tensed, but slowly wrapped my arms back around her. I've only hugged Jack for 30 years, so I wasn't that used to human contact.

Summer smiled at me, and I said pulling away, "So what's going on between you and Dylan?"

She threw water at me, and I smiled and laughed.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the ice cream's this way," Tucker said, and Cindy, Summer, and I followed him.

Then we came upon a door that said, Outdoor Survival Simulator.

"Outdoor Survival Simulator?" Cindy read, and I shrugged.

I entered the code, but it'd didn't work, and I shrugged.

Then Summer opened the door, and we all walked in.

"Sweet, this room is so cool," Tucker said, and I stood in front of a panel that had a bunch of buttons, and Cindy said, "What's doctor Grant doing in there?"

I smirked, and tapped Summer on the shoulder, and nodded at the door, and shut it.

"Shouldn't you 4 be in bed? Seriously," Grant said.

"You waiting for Peter Pan?" Grant asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Tucker, can you do me a favor and get back from the control panel a little bit?" Grant asked, Tucker had his hand over the rain.

"There are buttons there I really don't want you to push," Grant said.

Then Tucker pushed it, and I cracked up as rain clouds rolled in, and Grant got rained on.

"I told you not to- why don't you listen to me?" Grant asked, and I laughed.

"OK, that's it, Bullet, I want you to open that door, I want the rain to stop right away," Grant said, and I laughed even harder.

"Please, you're making me very angry children," Grant said.

Cindy then pressed the lightning button, and Grant got electrocuted.

I laughed even harder.

He then started talking in Chinese.

He's really mad.

"No button, I told you no, no button, AH!" Grant said, and I laughed even harder.

Summer then pressed the snow button, and piles of snow fell, and I laughed.

Then Grant started talking in Irish. Wow, he's mad.

"No more buttons," Grant said, and then Tucker pushed the tornado one.

I laughed again, as the wind whipped around the simulator.

Summer then pressed the rock button, and Rocks fell. I laughed even harder as rocks fell, and so did Grant.

I looked at the skunk one, and they all said, "Do it."

I grinned, and pulled open the flap, and Grant said, "Don't even think about, Mackenzie."

I smiled even wider, and I then pressed the button.

Alarms went off, and Grant was sprayed in the face, by a fake skunk with real skunk smell.

"That's nasty, come on," Tucker said, and Grant tried spitting the spray out of his mouth.

He then fell unconscious, and I said, "We should go. Now."

* * *

I walked through the hallways trying to hunt down Jack.

"So this maniac wiped out your whole team?" I heard Dylan say, and I stopped and hid behind a wall.

"It really wasn't his fault. I mean, they made him into that," Jack said, and I smiled hearing him defend Connor.

"He was a part of the team?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"And you trusted him, he was your friend, and-"

"-You don't know what you're talking about, okay," Jack said cutting Dylan off.

"Concussion was your brother," Dylan said, and I walked into the room and said, "His name was Connor."

Jack walked over to me and hugged me, and I cried into his chest.

God, I missed Connor.

More than anyone can know.

**Jack POV**

I sat in my room, looking at all of the pictures.

I looked at the team picture, and there was me and Ace, Marksman, and Daravia, and Connor and Mac.

I saw the other picture of Connor, and another picture of Connor and Mackenzie together with Connor picking Mackenzie up.

She was smiling, and was happy.

Then I saw a picture of Summer, Dylan, Tucker, Cindy, and Mackenzie.

Mackenzie was in the middle of an eye roll, and the rest of them were making silly faces.

* * *

**AN: How was it?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Gamma 13

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Connor has a girlfriend just like Jack, and he left her behind when he turned to the dark side. She's been living secluded from the world and only talks to Jack. She's pulled in to train with the new zenith team with Jack. How will Connor and her both take seeing each other again? Connor/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Gamma 13**

**Mackenzie POV**

I walked into the classroom, and stopped when I saw Dylan and Summer in the middle of a moment.

I shut my eyes remembering.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I grinned as I jumped on Jack's back, and Ace laughed at us._

_He carried me around the room, and Connor walked in and said, "Woah, I don't want to know."_

_I grinned, got off, and tackled him in a hug._

_Connor smiled, and picked me up, and kissed me._

_He put me on the ground and said, "I love you."_

_I smiled and said, "I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I wiped them away, and said, "Hey guys."

They all smiled, and Jack came in and said, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I had to gather up my team. Here they are, don't be afraid to tickle them."

I raised an eyebrow, and I said, "Suits?"

Jack nodded.

Then he went over to Holloway, and she started babble.

"Okay, anyways, kids, this is what we're going to do, you're going to continue your physical training along with your team work exercises. But to compliment your internal strengths-"

Jack was cut off by a very perky Cindy raising her hand.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"When do we get names?" Cindy asked.

"We'll deal with that," I said.

"But right now, the most importantly I want to deal with the fundamentals. There's 2 fundamentals-"

"Control and execution," I said cutting Jack off, and Jack nodded, and said, "Think about it, control and execution. Come on guys, follow me."

I stood up, and followed Jack curious, and the kids just did as he said.

* * *

The kids were doing martial arts, and I smiled.

* * *

Grant invented a super fabric for Tucker.

* * *

The kids were in the paintball machine, and I smiled as I saw Dylan 'accidentally' tackled Summer.

"They remind me of me and Connor." I said, and Jack turned to me and said, "Yeah, but they didn't make out in the middle class."

My mouth dropped open, and I said, "I told you to never speak of that!"

I hit him on the shoulder, and Jack laughed shielding himself.

* * *

Dylan managed to make an apple invisible.

* * *

The kids then managed to press the red button in the center without having me interfere.

I smiled, and Holloway yelled, "YES!"

And hugged Jack, and then high-fived him.

* * *

I slid on my cardigan, and walked out of my room noticing the music.

I walked out, and I walked into the Gamma-13 room, and saw Cindy dancing with Mr. Pibb.

Wow.

There was a banner that said, _Course COMPLETED!_

I stood watching the dance battle between Pibb and Cindy.

Then a slow song came on, and Cindy and Pibb started dancing.

I smiled, and then saw Summer come in. Wow. She looked awesome.

Dylan came over, and I said, "Go ask her to dance! Now!"

I pushed him towards her, and when they made their way to the dance floor, I winked at Summer, and she smiled at me.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I heard, and snapped my head around to see the General storming in.

Oh no.

"A PROM IS OFF LIMITS!" He yelled, and I said, "It's not a prom."

Jack went over, and I did too.

"Hey your highness, calm down you're gonna have a stroke," Jack said.

"Look, have a drink, the kids are just having fun," Jack said, and I nodded.

"Kids wanna have fun, well I wanna have a little fun, KIDS, LET'S TAKE A 10 MILE RUN! GUARDS HOLLOWAY, MAKE SURE IT HAPPENS, NOW!" General yelled, and I said, "Geez."

I glared at the General when I saw containers that said, _MTR, 13- Gamma._

No, not again.

I turned and walked back over, and Jack said, "You're gonna hurt these kids like you hurt my team."

"If it meets my standards, I'll do whatever it takes." General said, and I ran out of the room.

* * *

I stood watch for guards while Jack went and woke up the kids.

2 guards came and I punched one in the face, and rammed the other in the ribs, and then rammed both heads together, and they were out cold.

Jack came out with the kids, and Jack said, "Wow."

I shrugged.

"What are you dressed as super poodle?" Jack asked Cindy.

Cindy shook her toosh at him. I chuckled.

We went over to the electrical panel, and Dylan said, "Oh, an electrical panel!"

Jack then opened the door, and Tucker yelled, "IT'S A SECRET ELECTRICAL PANEL!"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, and glared at him.

We walked over to the name part, and I smiled looking at my name.

It was neon purple, and looked like it was exploding.

I grinned.

"I thought you said names didn't matter?" Dylan asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I was mistaken," Jack said.

"You want names here are your names," He pointed to Tucker, "Chubby will now be called the incredible Bulk," I rolled my eyes, and Jack pointed at Cindy, and said, "You, the bully, let's call you strong girl," I rolled my eyes, and Jack pointed at Summer and said, "Mental Chick," and he pointed at Dylan and said, "Invisateen."

I cracked up.

Then Tucker ended up- Mega Boy.

Cindy- Princess

Summer- Wonder

Dylan- Houdini

I smiled.

I liked them.

"Alright, I give up, you guys want to name yourselves, you named yourselves." Jack said, and they did a little cheer.

"Now we're a team," Tucker said, and Jack said, "Now we're a family. And this family is getting out of here, I'm taking you someplace safe."

"But we're heroes now," Tucker said.

"And we have names and everything," Cindy said.

Then Dylan started getting dizzy and zoning out.

He has mind sight. Just great.

"What's the matter, Dylan?" I asked.

"I'm in a hallway," Dylan said.

"Stay out of the ladies room," Jack said, and I whacked him upside the head.

"Now I'm in a control room," Dylan said.

"What do you see?" Jack asked.

"I see Dr. Grant, and Larraby." Dylan said.

"Tell me they're wearing women's dresses." Jack said.

I hit him again.

"There's frozen images on a screen, some of Mac too," Dylan said, "I know what they're training us for."

I paid even more attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Your brother," Dylan said, "He's alive, he's coming back."

I stood up, and walked out of the room.

No, I have to see this.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**The next Chapter Mackenzie sees Connor for the first time in 30 years, and since he threw her out of window.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Connor's Back

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Connor has a girlfriend just like Jack, and he left her behind when he turned to the dark side. She's been living secluded from the world and only talks to Jack. She's pulled in to train with the new zenith team with Jack. How will Connor and her both take seeing each other again? Connor/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Connor's Back**

**Mackenzie POV**

I stormed into the control room with Jack right behind me.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped scaring Grant.

"Right now, my stomach flesh is burning," Grant said, and I slammed him up against the wall and said, "Is Connor coming back?"

Grant got scared, and Jack pulled me away.

"We didn't tell you about Connor because you didn't need to know," General said.

"Didn't need to know?" I snapped.

"They're gonna be heroes, Bullet. And heroes always do the right thing," General said.

"You're gonna send these kids up against Concussion, they'll never have a chance!" Jack yelled his hands vibrating. Wow.

"Not the way you two have trained them. Guards, take these two away." General said, and I said, "He's gonna kill them. And then he's gonna kill you."

They then pulled me out of the room, and Jack said, "It'll be okay, Mac."

I shook my head and said, "Jack, I've gotta help those kids."

He nodded, and I sighed, and they pushed me into the containment room.

* * *

I rammed my head against the pod, and shoved my hands up against the door, and the door went flying out, and the kids stood at my door, and they were shocked.

I was breathed deeply, and said, "I can also do that."

Cindy hugged me, and I smiled and said, "Hey, Cindy."

Then I saw Jack, and he smiled and said, "Let's go!"

The alarm went off as we ran into the room that held the spaceship, and Jack said, "Dylan open it up!"

Jack tossed Dylan the keys, and I stood by Jack, and I said, "Jack."

He nodded and said, "Get on."

I nodded, and got on, and went to the puzzles, and Summer sat beside me and said, "This is all wrong."

I nodded, and started moving the pieces around.

We got the pieces done, and Holloway said, "What about Jack?"

"I'll get him," I said, and hopped down onto the landing pad, and stuck out my hand to Jack who was hanging off of it.

He grabbed my hand, and I tugged him in we fell in.

I landed on my back, and I said, "That hurt."

He nodded, and we stood up, and I said, "I never knew this thing could go so fast."

We were over where Connor was gonna come out, and Jack said, "You gotta drop me off here, and take the kids someplace safe."

"What? No," I said.

"I'm not letting you near him, he threw you out a window," Jack said, and I sighed and said, "Fine."

"Let me talk to him," Jack said, and I said, "If I see you get hurt, I'm coming down."

Jack sighed and nodded.

He then went down, and I gulped.

"Mr. Pibb, Jack needs our help. Can you distract Concussion," Summer asked, and I played with the locket in my hand.

Then all the sudden, I heard a very loud boom.

I stood up straighter, and I said, "Oh God, he's here."

Summer grabbed my shoulders and said, "Relax, Mac."

I nodded, and said, "Sorry, last time I saw him, he kind of threw me 30,000 feet."

Summer nodded.

Then I heard another loud boom, and I said, "Oh shit. He's mad."

Summer looked at me confused, and I nodded and said, "You can tell."

I heard another boom, and I said, "Change. Quick."

Then I heard another boom, and I clenched my fists.

Then the kids went out, and I sighed and said, "This is gonna be good."

I got out and I sat on the cliff beside Pibb.

Connor looked the same.

Literally.

"Or a tiny girl in pigtails. What is this attack of the preschoolers?" Connor said.

I chuckled at that, and Connor turned to me and said, "Hey Mac."

He actually smiled at me.

I had a bone to pick with him. I might love him, but he fucking threw me out of a window, and I fell 30,000 feet, and was in a coma for 3 years.

"Connor, leave them alone this is between you and me," Jack said, and I nodded, and hopped down landing on my feet.

"So this is the new team. You just run up to the big bad guy all willy-nilly? Is that how it goes?" Connor asked.

Geez, he is evil.

Cindy then walked forward, and I said, "Cindy."

I then noticed a giant net flying towards us and I said, "Well shit."

Connor turned around, and saw it, and he shot it towards Cindy.

"CINDY, RUN!" I yelled.

I turned to Jack, and said, "JACK!"

Then he started vibrating.

YES.

He then went and saved Cindy.

Connor then turned to me and said, "You didn't age?"

I shrugged and said, "Well once you _threw me out of a window_, I haven't aged since."

He winced at that and said, "Sorry about that."

I nodded and said, "Uh huh."

He walked over to me, and said, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I nodded and crossed my arms and said, "You also killed our kid."

He looked at me in shock and said, "You were pregnant?"

I nodded, and then the army people came out, and I said, "Connor."

He turned to them, and pushed me behind him.

Wow, he's still protective.

Then he shot down all the people, and I said, "Is it sad that that's still hot?"

Connor turned and smirked at me.

I nodded, and said, "I take that as a yes."

I turned and slowly walked backwards.

I then was grabbed, and was in the locker room.

"One more time?" Jack asked and I said, "Sure."

I changed into my suit which looked like Jack's, but it had a pair of sunglasses. People usually freaked when they saw my eyes.

We ran, well Jack did.

"ANYONE ELSE?!" Connor yelled, and then Larraby came out and said, "I'm still standing here you little twerp!"

"Jackie," Connor said, and I smirked.

"Actually, it's Zoom," Jack said, and I said, "And Bullet. And I have to say this. I want my boyfriend back."

"Nice suit lizard boy," Connor said, and I rolled my eyes as he shot his thing, but I did a backflip, and landed on my feet.

I smirked and said, "Huh, didn't mean to hurt me? I find that hard to believe!"

I stood proudly, and waved.

I then did another backflip off the cliff, and landed on my feet, and said, "Oh yeah, I still got it."

I then went over and watched as Zoom made the portal, and Cindy hit Connor, and tried getting him in the hole, and she was off.

No.

I clenched my fists, and said, "Here we go."

When Connor came towards me, I punched him in the stomach, and he went flying into the wormhole.

Connor kept trying to hit Zoom, and he wasn't calming down.

God.

I sighed, and went into the vortex, and Connor was in the middle.

And I said, "Connor!"

He turned towards me, and I ran over to him, and I kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around me, and the top caved in, and I braced myself. This was gonna hurt.

I then got slammed on the ground.

"CONNOR! MAC!" I heard, and then black.

* * *

**Connor POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, and got up slowly.

Jack was there, and Jack said, "Connor, the vortex worked this time. Maybe you can use your powers for good."

"I'm sorry, Jack," I said.

"Come here, and give your little brother a hug," Jack said, and I hugged him.

Then I realized something.

Where was Mackenzie?

I stood back and said, "Where's Mackenzie?"

"MAC?!" Jack yelled, and I yelled, "MACKENZIE!"

I then saw a body on the cliff, and it wasn't moving.

I ran over there, and hoisted myself up beside her, and I said, "Mac? Baby? Please, can you hear me?"

She didn't move.

I held her in my arms, and Jack and the kids came up, and he said, "Is she?"

I then heard a cough, and Mackenzie said, "Geez, it got bright."

I smiled, and said, "Hey."

"You back to normal?" She asked not opening her eyes.

"Yeah," I said.

She then shot up and hugged me.

I smiled, and she said, "I missed you."

The kids then went back, and said, "We'll let you two be alone."

They all walked away, and I held Mac's face in my hands and said, "I'm sorry."

She smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I have you now."

She then leaned forward, and kissed me wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled.

* * *

**Mackenzie POV**

I had an arm wrapped around Connor's waist, and he had an arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I heard, "HOLD IT ZOOM!"

I turned saw Larraby.

Jack shot up there, and I laughed at the look on Larraby's face.

Then Grant came with Jack, and I smiled.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

I sat in the crowd in between Connor and Jack.

I was 3 months pregnant, and Connor and I were engaged.

Not shocking, but still.

We were at Cindy's play.

I smiled as I saw a cute little 6 year old boy come out and said, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

"It's Princess Rapunzel," Cindy said, and the little kid said, "Whatever."

I laughed, and Cindy then let down her fake blonde hair.

The kid couldn't climb the rope, and Cindy shook her head, and pulled him up.

He landed with a thud.

I laughed.

* * *

We were now at Tucker's soccer game, and I was snuggled into Connor's side. I was so tired.

I chuckled when Tucker kept using his powers to keep the ball from getting a goal.

Tucker's team ended up winning. Obviously.

I was sitting on the couch in the house that Connor and I owned.

My firefly cell that the kid's insisted on getting me, started ringing.

I sighed, and Connor pulled me up, and into the bedroom.

Duty calls.

I got dressed, and so did Connor, and we got in the spaceship, and we drove to our meeting place.

I refused to stick my hands in the gunk, so Connor always drove.

I sat shotgun.

I picked the kids and Jack up, and we were off.

**And so…**

**Zoom was reunited with his brother, Bullet got the love of her life back, and a new Zenith Team.**

**But they were more than a team, they were a family.**

**TEAM ZENITH!**

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: That's it. The End. I hope you enjoyed. :)****  
**

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
